The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree which has been denominated varietally as ‘AB17’; and more specifically to an apple tree which is principally characterized as to novelty by producing fruit which is larger than that produced by the ‘Kidd's D-8’ apple tree under the ecological conditions prevailing near Ephrata, Wash., and which is further less acidic, and which further produces a flower having a purple color with red-purple highlights.